The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines and may or may not have additional power sources such as an internal combustion engine. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
A high voltage battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells that must be periodically recharged to replenish the energy necessary to power these loads. The battery pack is typically charged by connecting the vehicle to an external power source that transfers electric energy to the battery pack. The cost to charge the battery pack can vary from one charging location to another and can vary depending on the date and time at which the charging occurs.